King Dice
} |image1= King Dice.PNG|Base KingDiceIcon.png|Final Phase |caption1=King Dice in his purple tuxedo |hitpoints=600/750 |location=Die House Inkwell Hell |affiliation=Manager of The Devil's casino |moveset= Cards |minions=Tipsy Troop Chips Bettigan Mr. Wheezy Pip and Dot Hopus Pocus Phear Lap Pirouletta Mangosteen Mr. Chimes |parry = Hearts Cards |level = All Bets Are Off|gender = Male|phases = Determined by player(s) (minimum of 4) (maximum of 10)|role = Manager of Inkwell Hell casino}} King Dice is the right-hand man of The Devil and the secondary antagonist of Cuphead. He also serves as a gatekeeper between overworlds, only allowing Cuphead and Mugman to pass when they turn in every contract to him. King Dice is seen in the stage All Bets Are Off. Instead of fighting him right away, a minimum of three mini bosses must be defeated to battle King Dice himself. Description Appearance King Dice is a tall humanoid being with a dice head, with each side of his head being a number that would be on a dice. He wears white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple tuxedo with a purple bowtie. He also appears to have a mustache and green eyes that he shows whenever he acts serious in a wicked manner. And to some people hot af Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. While normally relaxed and cheerful in a sadistic way, he can be extremely cruel if he wants to be, as shown when he punishes Mr. Wheezy by crushing him under his shoe for losing to Cuphead and Mugman. He also takes his own bets very seriously, going as far as to kill the brothers when they succeed in getting all of the soul contracts after he made a bet that they would fail their mission. Granted, given who his boss is, the stakes were likely to be extremely high themselves. Very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that no one is allowed to mess with him and that he can easily triumph over anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, he is disliked by many of Inkwell Isle's residents, including The Devil who secretly views him as useless and is proud that the brothers managed to defeat him. Battle Intro Before the battle, King Dice pops up from behind the board game and his head flies off the screen before falling back into place. Board Game In order to fight King Dice, the player must play and finish the board game provided by King Dice himself by parrying the dice with 1, 2 and 3 numbered on them. There are 15 spaces in total, counting the START and FIN space: *SAFE: There are 3 spaces of this kind and they spare the players from fighting the bosses. Landing on this space will cause King Dice to snicker evilly. **1: Tipsy Troop **2: Chips Bettigan **3: Mr. Wheezy **4: Pip and Dot **5: Hopus Pocus **6: Phear Lap **7: Pirouletta **8: Mangosteen **9: Mr. Chimes *START OVER: If players land on this space, King Dice will laugh as they are helplessly sent back to the start, having to play the board game again. Any mini boss that was previously fought will not appear again if the player lands on their space. *FIN: The last space on the board. If players hit this space, they then proceed to the King Dice fight. When landing on the mini boss space, King Dice will wink before swallowing the camera, starting a loading screen and taking the player to fight the mini boss(es) corresponding with the space. If the player is defeated at any of the mini boss fights, they will be forced to start over from the beginning. Main fight When reaching the finish line, the real battle commences with King Dice closing in on the player. He only has one known attack. By using his hand, which moves like a person, he sends out a row of cards (12 to be exact, with 3 cards (specifically the hearts) that can be parried) which march towards the player while he is laughing evilly. This attack is unavoidable without parrying; the player will need to bounce atop the Hearts cards until the stampede ends and the player can land safely again. Parrying these hearts does not count towards the parry total, but does fill the super meter, even though it will be less than regular parryable objects. Once he has taken enough damage, King Dice is defeated. In his knockout animation, he suddenly appears terribly beaten with his tuxedo damaged, his head cracked and chipped, and both his gloves begging in defeat. In expert mode, he produces a much longer string of cards. This makes it harder to parry consistently, but also builds the super meter faster. Die House Die House is a song sung by King Dice himself, whose voice is provided by Alana Bridgewater. It can be heard inside The Die House. Lyrics: :I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm the gamest in the land. :I never play nice, I'm the Devil's right hand man! :I can't let you pass, 'cause you ain't done everything. :Bring me those contracts, c'mon, bring 'em to the King! :If you haven't finished your task, haven't worked assiduously, :No, I cannot let you pass, don't you mess with me! :Don't mess with King Dice. :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me. :(Don't mess with him!) :Don't mess with King Dice. :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! :I'm Mr. King Dice, heed just what I say. :The Devil has his price, and I'll make sure you pay! :I don't have time to mess 'round, and I hope you will agree. :Bring me those contracts, pronto! Don't you mess with me! :Don't mess with King Dice! :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! :(Don't mess with him!) :Don't mess with King Dice! :(Don't mess with King Dice!) :Don't mess with me! Gallery King dice.JPG|King Dice blocking the way in the Die House. king dice advice.png|King Dice's response to the player defeating a boss on the Simple difficulty. king dice stops the player.png|King Dice stopping the player if they haven't collected all of the soul contracts in Inkwell Isle Three. Cuphead king dice sprite.png|''Die House'' Boss-battle-kingdice-attackright (13).png|''All Bets Are Off'' Boss-battle-kingdice-clubcards (15).png|''All Bets Are Off'' (Clubs Card) Boss-battle-kingdice-diamondcards (15).png|''All Bets Are Off'' (Diamonds Card) Boss-battle-kingdice-heartcards (15).png|''All Bets Are Off'' (Hearts Card) Boss-battle-kingdice-spadecards (15).png|''All Bets Are Off'' (Spades Card) Trivia *The mini boss fights in the board game are references to casino aspects as well as overall gambling. For example, Chips Bettigan is a casino stack. **Also doubles as a reference to Gunstar Heroes, where Red and Blue are forced to traverse a board full of minibosses before they can fight the owner of the Dice Palace: Black. *King Dice's design is heavily based on Cab Calloway, a famous American jazz singer who notably appeared in three Betty Boop cartoons with his songs: Minnie the Moocher, Snow-White and The Old Man of the Mountain. As an added reference, if the player is defeated by King Dice in his boss battle, he says "Hi-de-ho", a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway. **"Hi De Ho!" is also visible on Studio MDHR's twitter page. *King Dice's singing voice is also similar to that of Louis Armstrong, another famous American jazz player. *King Dice's gloves sport three darts each, but when walloping him, they have two pairs of buttons instead. *King Dice seems to be a foil character for both Cuphead and Mugman, as while all three of them are cartoonish, human-like people that are into gambling, Cuphead and Mugman act more innocent and wear simple clothes while King Dice acts more arrogant and wears a tuxedo. *In his song, King Dice refers to himself as Mr. King Dice, which is interesting because the only two characters to be referred to as "Mr." in-game are Mr. Wheezy and Mr. Chimes, two of his underlings who can be fought in his casino. **The name King may not be his calling, but actually his first name. * In the last phase of King Dice's boss fight, his eye color is shown to be green as he laughs wickedly. This is likely a shot for shot reference to the Coachman's smile and evil laugh in Pinocchio. Their eye colors are almost the same, and both have an identical white glimmer cutting to the center pupil. *King Dice (along with The Devil) cannot be fought in Simple difficulty; only on Regular and Expert. *It is possible to stand behind King Dice's hand while he is attacking in the final phase. This will allow the player not get hit. *There is a bug where he freezes, rendering him completely vulnerable and making the fight easier. *Depending on the player's actions, King Dice has the most phases in the game and the third to have individual characters in each phase. King Dice and his minions total 10 phases in all which is twice the amount than Djimmi the Great who has 5 phases. *King Dice's game over quote mentions loaded dice, a type of dice that's weighted to roll high numbers and is used to cheat in gambling. *The walking cards that King Dice summons resemble the anthropomorphic cards featured in the Mickey Mouse cartoon Through the Mirror. ru:Король Дайс Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Hell